What? I'm with you?
by bluehazegrl
Summary: Joren and Kel are forced to enter Scanra on a mission together to find a Tortallan traitor. KelJoren later. Open story for longer, more detailed summary.
1. The Assignment

I know, I know! J/K fics where they're thrown together because of an assignment are way overdone….but I still wanted to write one….I must be loosing my mind. I used to hate J/K fics….I've been reading wayyyyyyyyyyyy too many J/K fics lately…I promise some Kel/Joren fluff later

Summary: Joren and Kel are assigned to go after a Tortallan traitor. They must catch him before the traitor gets to King Maggot and tells of Tortall's strategy for winning the war. Kel and Joren, a seemingly impossible pair, find themselves strangely falling for one another (I know it's sooooo overdone but I still like it) but what will happen when they face worse than death and must choose between what they thought they liked and what they've come to love. Set in a modern day Tortall.

Tortall is still a monarchy, as are many of the surrounding countries.

Don't like it? Tough. I wanted to write this and if I'm the only one who reads it and actually likes it then o well. :- Not that I don't love you all! Please R 'n' R…..please….tell me what you love, tell me what you hate, tell me what you wish there was more of, tell me what you wish there was less of, tell me anything you want…..

Disclaimer: the one and only genius, Mrs. Tamora Pierce, graduate of the University of Pennsylvania (I want to go there…only one year b4 I start applying to colleges….yikes), and writer of the brilliant stories set in Tortall, owns characters, fiefdoms, cities, etc. mentioned in this story….no infringement intended on any copyrights.

I can't believe that Tamora Pierce's Alanna; the first adventure was published before I was born….it makes me feel sooooooooooo young…. (I know it was random)

I want feedback…..Review or else…..

Don't make me angry….my temper can more than rival the Lioness's :-)

Review, review, review…….this is only my second fanfic and my first Kel/Joren one……please tell me what you think

Anyways on with the story:

……………………………………….

"Sir?" Kel asked uncertainly, not knowing her Yamani mask had faltered and her jaw hung open.

"Don't gawk Mindelan," a reproachful voice scolded. "I told you this next assignment wasn't going to be easy."

"Yes sir," Kel replied humbly, quickly regaining her Yamani mask.

"Now I asked Mr. Stone Mountain to report to headquarters ten minutes ago," Commander Wyldon Cavall looked at his watch. "It's probably traffic."

Kel nodded knowing that traffic in the capital, Corus, was impossible at this time of day. She herself had faced the battle merely twenty minutes ago when she had been stuck behind a particularly slow car. Just as Commander Cavall was checking his watch for a second time a flushed, handsome, blond man rushed through the door, straightening his black shirt before he saluted Commander Cavall.

"Sorry I'm late, sir," Joren Stone Mountain said, cheeks hot with embarrassment.

"As long as you do not make a habit of it," Wyldon replied, being unusually lenient.

"Sir?" Joren was unsure why Wyldon was going easy on him.

"Sit," Wyldon said, ignoring Joren's confusion. "We've more important matters to discuss."

Joren looked about the room, arrogantly making his way towards the empty chair in front of Wyldon's desk. He stopped short, eyes taking in Keladry Mindelan. His icy, blue eyes became distant and he shot her a glare before settling in his chair, pulled far away from Kel.

"I know you two have never gotten on well," Wyldon sighed. "Ever since Mindelan came to the Academy to train, you," he said, glancing reproachfully at Joren. "Strongly discouraged her. I must say I'm proud of you Mindelan. You exceeded my expectations. I see what folly your probation at the Academy was. You know that. But now I am asking you two to set aside your differences."

Joren cleared his throat and looked over at Kel who avoided his glance. Keeping her face as stone she squared her shoulders and looked and Wyldon. "If the Lump can, I will," Joren growled. Kel nodded, still not facing Joren.

Wyldon nodded and continued, "We have reports that a Tortallan by the name of Wayland Marti broke into the main palace and stole classified documents. They contained our plans, strategies and tactics, for winning the war with King Maggur. The realm needs you two to go after him and capture him before he gets to King Maggur. We believe that King Maggur is holed up in the remains of Castle Ratthuasak. You will need to find, track, capture, and return home with Wayland before King Maggur gets wind of anything. I need you two to pretend to like each other. One of the greatest aspects of spying is the mastery of acting. You two must put this into play; pretend to like each other and worm your way through Scanra."

Wyldon paused and looked from Kel to Joren_. 'The difference in their attitudes is amazing,'_ Wyldon thought as he observed Kel and Joren. _'Kel sits there letting none of her emotion show, keeping all of her dislike and such inside. Quite a contrast to Mr. Stone Mountain's blatant disgust.'_

Commander Cavall sighed and continued, "There you will establish yourselves as well-off merchants. You will report any and everything that you deem important. It is imperative that you keep your reports secret. Details are on these PDAs. If you have any questions you may call me on my cell anytime before you cross the border. After that I'm afraid we will have to severe all contact. I will get in touch with you when I need to. Until I contact you do not speak with anyone you know in Tortall. I am sending you with a rather fat purse and I need you to actually make a few transactions. Anyone in Scanra who follows your movements need not be alerted to your true identities. Joren, your undercover name is Matthew Lucio. Keladry, your undercover name is Christiana Kelian. I will not order either of you to do this. If you are caught, chances are you face death. I came to you two because you are the most qualified and the best Knights I could ask for in this situation. Please, think about it."

Joren had been scowling the entire time. At Wyldon's 'please' his thoughts softened…barely (I mean come on…it **_is_** Joren :- ).

"You two will be honored as heroes once you return," Wyldon added, no doubt trying to play up into Joren's ego.

"I'll do it," Joren growled. "No need for bribes, I'm doing this for Tortall, not for you or me."

Wyldon nodded and turned to Kel. He raised one eyebrow.

"Aye sir," she said. "I accept. I do it for Tortall, you, and all the other masters I learned from."

Wyldon could not keep the relief and thanks out of his eyes. "Thank you both. May Mithros and the Great Mother Goddess bless and protect you both on your journey. You leave in two days time."

……………………………………….

"Kel what's the matter?" Neal said loudly, voice pitched to carry over the din in the mess hall. He peered down at his best friend with concern in his eyes. He had noticed that throughout the entire meal Kel had been more quiet than usual.

Kel set down her roll and smiled up at her friend. "Nothing Meathead. I just got a new assignment, that's all," she said with a pointed look, indicating to Neal she would discuss it with him, later. She looked around at the rest of her friends who, thankfully, hadn't noticed this exchange.

"Oh fine," Neal said and returned to eating his cake, deliberately ignoring his vegetables that were cooling fast on his plate. "So Merric," he said, leaning around Kel and ignoring her glare, as she looked first at his vegetables and then him. "Gotten a new posting yet?" Most of the new Knights that had graduated from the Academy were present. The Scanran war was coming to a close thanks to a new plan and weapon formulated by a group of the King's Own, the name commonly used for the King's favored army.

Merric looked thoughtful and said, "Yes. Scanran border patrol."

Neal winced and moved on to Cleon. "How 'bout you?"

Cleon looked around, eyes lingering on Kel, and said, "Um, well actually I've asked for leave. Uh- my betrothed and I set a date. We're having the wedding in a few weeks."

Neal looked over at Kel who had suddenly become very interested in her food. Inwardly Neal sighed. Cleon had only recently broken up with Kel who later found out that Cleon had been cheating on her and had broken up with her to pursue the other woman. They had come to a truce of sorts when it came to their friendship but Kel's close friends had never really forgiven the redheaded giant and Kel would certainly never forget that he had betrayed her.

"I assume my invitation got lost in the mail," Neal said sarcastically.

"Actually we didn't send out invitations," Cleon said hastily, cheeks redder than usual. "It will be a small service; only our families will be there." At this Cleon grabbed his tray off the table, returned it, and quickly walked out of the mess.

Kel sighed. Neal noticed this and looked over at her. "Sorry Kel," he said carefully.

She forced herself to grin up at him. "It's ok," she said. "Gods know I was an idiot to ever even date him. He's much better off with that flake, and I without him. I don't think I ever really had any feelings for him."

Neal watched her pick up her tray, return it, and walk out of the mess, shoulders erect. He knew that she had really had feelings for him. Although she hid it well, he could tell the memory of him still hurt her.

……………………………………….

"Come in," Kel called to whoever it was that just knocked on her door.

Neal poked his head into Kel's room. "Is this a good time?" he asked.

Kel nodded and resumed packing her suitcase. Wyldon had said it would be a long assignment and that he needed them undercover in Scanra once Wayland was caught. She intended to go prepared.

"I see you're packing," Neal commented. "So where are you headed off to?"

"I'm sorry," she told him. "I'm not allowed to tell you any details. I'm off on a classified mission." Just then a knock came at her door. "Come in," she said loudly.

Joren stepped into her room; cheeks flushing when he saw Neal was there too. "I just wanted to make sure you would be ready to leave in the morning. Commander Cavall said we should head out around eight in the morning."

Kel nodded. "Good idea," she said. "I'll be ready."

"You better not hold the mission up," Joren growled, shutting the door with more force than necessary as he exited the room.

Neal looked over at Kel. "You're going with Joren?" he fumed.

"It's not like I had a choice, Meathead," she told Neal without looking at him. "Commander Wyldon paired us. He said the mission could take a few months." Kel kept her head low, brown hair partially hiding her face_. 'Gods,'_ she thought. _'I hate leaving my friends behind for long periods.'_

Neal saw what she was doing and reached out. Gently he cupped her chin in his hand and drew her face up till she looked at him. "I'll tell the others. I'm sorry I know you hate leaving. I should go. Mithros knows you will need your sleep having to put up with that dumbass." He smiled halfheartedly. _'I hate it when she goes,'_ he thought. "Gods all bless, Lady Knight, Protector of the Small," he said with seriousness in his voice.

Kel ruined the moment by shoving Neal. "You know I hate it when you call me that," she reminded him. Although her face was stern, Kel's eyes were laughing.

"I'll miss you," he said. Neal gave her a hug and left her to finish packing.

……………………………………….

Ok I know that not much went on but I had to set up the story. Sorry it was short. No this will not be a Kel/Neal fic….ew….that's a gross thought. :-)

Please review. I promise I'll try not to neglect my other story 'The Revolution Continues' while I write this one. It's hard. I don't feel anything right now for Kel/Dom pairings, only Kel/Joren. I promise I will add Kel/Joren fluff to this. Eventually it will get very fluffy. Just not too quickly. I hate things that just jump right in.

I want feedback. Please, please, please review. I will try and add another chapter soon. Since I started the other story first, my priorities are to add to that one more often. But I will try not to neglect either story. Key word try, I am human after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter!!! 

Review!  I order you, Review NOW!  In the name of me!  JK….please review though…..puh-lease

Next chapter doesn't come till I've gotten at least 15 reviews!  So there

Hehe….

Sorry if any of the characters are OOC…..I like 'em better that way….sometimes…..muahhahahahahahaha………yea and it is an AU so whatever….

Disclaimer:  yes, yes, yes….you guys know it by now….well I hope you do…..I mean with all the fics you have probably read……anyways all Tortallan stuff belongs to Mrs. Tamora Pierce!!!  And any other thing in here you recognize I do not own.

On with the story:

……………………………………….

            "Hurry up Lump," Joren called as Kel maneuvered with her luggage through the top level of the crowded parking deck.  He looked over at her; as she struggled with her luggage, people jostling her from the sides.  Her shoulder length, brown hair had fallen out of the knot she'd put it up in earlier that day and it caught the morning sunlight, seemingly glowing_.  'What am I doing? Staring at the Lump?'_ he thought angrily to himself.  _'Even if her hair is pretty?'_ asked a wicked part of his mind. 

            "Patience, Joren!" she yelled, her own wearing thin.  They had only been in each other's presence for around twenty minutes and already Kel was resisting the urge to strangle him. 

            Joren stopped abruptly at a black Dodge Viper and fumbled for something in his pockets.  He pressed a button on his key ring that caused the Viper to beep twice.  "Get in," Joren ordered.

            Kel just stood there, shocked.  "This is yours?" she asked incredulously. 

            Joren nodded.  "Yup," he replied, almost civilly.  "My pride and joy," he told her.  (a/n: ok so sue me….I know the phrase is cliché )

            "Wow," she breathed in awe. 

            "Hop in," he told her, coming around to pick up her luggage.  He startled her, and even more himself, when he held open the passenger door for her. 

            "Thank you," she said to him.

            "No problem, Lump," he said quickly to cover his nice deed.  _'Much better,'_ he thought.

            She glared at him as he took her luggage and put it in the trunk.  He hopped in on the driver's side and asked, "Ready?"

            Kel nodded, "Yes, Matthew."

            Joren growled and added, "Whatever you say, Christiana."

……………………………………….

            They drove in silence for more than an hour, heading in the directions their PDAs from Wyldon directed.  Around nine in the morning Joren broke the silence.

            "Want something to eat?" he asked.  Not waiting for an answer he told her, "I'm famished.  I woke up late today and didn't have a chance to grab breakfast."  Kel nodded and go out her purse.  Joren shook his head.  "It's on Wyldon," he told her, mischief in his hard blue eyes.

            "Um ok," Kel said as Joren pulled into the exit lane and came to a stop at a traffic light. 

"Tortall'donalds ok?" he asked her, locking his cold, blue eyes with her hazel ones.  "I've heard they have pretty good breakfast sandwiches."

Kel nodded, intrigued by what she had seen in his eyes. 

……………………………………….

            Joren drove until four in the afternoon.  They had stopped once for lunch and once again to gas up.  At four he pulled into a convenience mart.  "Want anything?" he asked Kel.  "I'm going to get some coffee."

            "Sure," she replied.  "Coffee, please.  Black."

            Joren nodded and went into the convenience mart.  Kel leaned back and thought about the day.  'We haven't fought that much,' she commented to herself.  'It's amazing.  He's been almost civil.'

            Joren came back and handed her a cup of coffee.  "Want to drive for a while?" he asked her.  "I've been driving since eight and it's a little past four now."

            "Wow I didn't realize it was that late," Kel admitted.  "I could really drive?" she asked him.  "I mean I'm not insured on this car and it's really nice and…"

            Joren cut her off, "It's fine."  He smiled cockily.  "I've got plenty of money," he said with more than a hint of superiority in his voice.

            Kel frowned.  Here was the Joren she knew.  "Fine, I'll drive," she told him.

……………………………………….

            Kel drove until two in the morning, stopping once at a drive-thru for dinner and another time because Joren 'desperately' needed to use the facilities.  Around two she felt herself nodding off.  Pulling into a gas station she woke Joren, who had been dosing in the passenger seat.  "Joren," she said. 

            "What?" he growled, clearly not in a good mood; although Kel couldn't tell if it was from lack of sleep or if it was just his usual personality surfacing.

            "It's two in the morning," she told him.

            That woke him up.  "You drove until two in the morning?" he yelled.

            "Yes," she said.

            "Gods Mindelan, get out," he said motioning towards the driver's door. 

            She stepped out and stretched.  Joren got out of his side and climbed into the driver's seat.  Kel situated herself in the passenger seat with her pillow behind her head.  "Are you fit to drive?" she asked.

            "I'm fine," he told her.  "I've been asleep since dinner which was around seven hours ago."

            "Okay," she mumbled, already drifting off to sleep.  Joren looked over and noticed she hadn't strapped herself in.  He reached over and pulled her seatbelt across her.  Snapping it in he justified his actions to himself saying, 'Wyldon would never forgive me for loosing her so soon into the mission.'

……………………………………….

            Around five in the morning he couldn't see straight.  Joren pulled into an inn about a mile off the highway, went in and checked in.  He decided they would stay there until one or two in the afternoon.  After that they were close enough it would take them only thirty minutes to cross the border.  He went outside and tried to wake Kel.  She wouldn't budge.  Finally he returned to the front desk, requested help with their luggage and picked Kel up.  Her lightness surprised him. 

Going into the room he placed her gently down on one of two double beds in the room.  "Thank you," he told the man who had carried their luggage, and flipped him a copper coin.  Joren looked over at Kel and realized she might be cold; there were goose bumps on her arms.  _'Of course,'_ he thought to himself.  _'It's only winter, Joren,'_ he scolded himself mentally.  Walking over to Kel he pulled the blankets up around her.  A lock of her hair had fallen across her face.  He brushed it behind her ear thinking to himself, _'Gods, she looks much softer when she sleeps.'_

Barely able to stand straight he stumbled over to his bed and fell on top of it, asleep before his head hit the pillows.

……………………………………….

            I know not much happens and the characters may seem a little quick to accept each other.  I'm accrediting that to years of maturity on both their parts.  Please review…..please, please, please

I know it's kind of short…..o well….sorry


	3. Chapter 3

Hullo… thank you for all of your wonderful reviews….

For those of you who have not reviewed….I will hunt you down and make you regret the day that you did not review…..muahahahahahahaha

So what I lied....this chapter came after 12 reviews.....

Please review…I command you, Review!

I want input, feedback, opinions, constructive criticism; anything!

Disclaimer: the genius Tamora Pierce owns all characters, blah, blah, blah….though I wish I owned Joren….damn that man is sexy….lol

……………………………………….

Kel woke up, still exhausted, to find herself in some strange bed_. 'Where the hell am I?'_ she asked herself. (a/n: a little OOC for Kel but o well )

She looked over and saw Joren in the bed next to hers. He was shivering and thrashing around. There were water trails down his perfect face that resembled tearstains. "Don't do it!" he screamed, obviously having a nightmare. "I promise I won't ever fail you again." Joren curled up around his right side as if he had been hit.

Kel got out of her warm nest and tiptoed over to Joren. She placed her hands on his shoulder and tried to wake him. "Joren," she called. "Joren, wake up." He wouldn't wake. Kel rested her hands on his forehead and said, "Shhhhh. Joren, it will be okay." He quieted but his body still shook. She took some extra blankets from her bed and tucked them around Joren. His shivers subsided but she could see he was still being tormented in his dream. _'Mithros, it's cold in here,'_ she thought. Kel went over to the thermostat and turned it up. In the few minutes she had been away from Joren his nightmare had become worse.

He screamed, "Don't! I won't fail you."

Kel sat on the edge of his bed and put a pillow on her lap. She then eased Joren's head onto the pillow. "Shhh," she murmured. "It's all over now."

Joren's eyes fluttered open. It took him a moment to realize where he was. Shoving Kel away roughly he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Mithros, Mindelan!" he exclaimed. "Don't you know to leave people alone when they're sleeping?" he growled angrily.

"Joren," she told him. "You were having a nightmare. I couldn't wake you up."

"Oh," he murmured quietly. "I didn't say anything, right?"

"Well," Kel said, and then paused. _'Should I tell him?'_ she thought. _'He has a right to know.' _ "Yes. You were screaming. You said 'don't do it. I won't fail you'."

Joren looked down, fists clenched. _'I thought I had come to terms with that,'_ he commented to himself_. 'Gods, why do I keep having nightmares about it?'_ He realized Kel was watching him with concerned eyes. Growling angrily he shooed Kel away. "Go back to sleep Lump. This never happened. Don't tell a soul or I swear," he broke off, threateningly. Glowering at her he waited for her to acknowledge his comment.

Kel nodded, too tired to protest at the moment and returned to her bed.

……………………………………….

Rough hands shook Kel awake the next morning. "Mithros, Lump," Joren growled. "You're holding us up."

Kel blinked sleep from her eyes and turned to look at the clock_. 'Two p.m.!'_ she thought, alarmed_. 'It's so late.'_ "I'm coming," she told him.

"Hurry up," he spat at her. "Don't spend hours primping. It won't do you any good."

Kel glared at Joren's back as he left to go check out_. 'What does he know anyways?'_ she asked herself. _'I mean it's Joren. Even if he is on the handsome side.' _ She got dressed quickly and was ready by the time Joren returned from checking out.

"We're about thirty minutes from the border if you want to call anybody before we cross," Joren told her.

Kel nodded and got out her cell phone. She dialed Neal's number and waited patiently for him to pick up.

Joren watched her with disgust. _'Who spends that much time on their friends?' _he asked himself_. 'Gods, it's like they're lovers or something.'_ He began working out. _'I can't get out of shape,'_ he told himself_. 'This assignment sounds like it will have its fair share of battles.'_

"Neal, it's me," Joren heard Kel say into the phone. _'Gods, I hate it when you can only hear one side of the conversation,'_ he thought to himself.

"This is the last time I can talk to you for a while," Kel said with a hint of sorrow in her voice.

Their conversation continued for a few minutes with steady pauses from Kel. After a particularly long pause Joren glanced over at Kel. He saw her fists were clenched and her eyes were snapping with anger. He quickly tried to recall the last thing he'd heard her say. Joren thought it was something about Cleon but he wasn't sure. _'Didn't she go out with that oaf once?'_ he wondered.

He heard Kel say tightly into the phone, "Neal, I do not care. I don't even know why I went out with that jerk. I hope Cleon and his fiancé live a very happy life."

Joren picked up a hint of bitterness and sarcasm in her voice. _'Whoa!'_ he thought. _'The Yamani Lump is loosing her cool. Wonder what that sentimental redhead did anyways to work her up into such a pet. This is so amusing.'_

"Bye Neal," Kel spoke quietly into the phone. "Say hi to the others for me."

After hanging up the phone she sat in silence for a moment, apparently unaware that Joren had paused in his push-ups and was looking at her.

_'That bastard!'_ she thought_. 'I never dreamed he would move on so quickly. I can't believe they are getting married. I can't believe that dumbass got her pregnant already. I can't believe he covered it up so well; I mean they aren't even married yet and she's already months pregnant. At lest he had the decency to tell his 'friends.' I guess that's why it's going to be all family at his wedding. That dumbass got her pregnant while we were still going out.' _Inwardly Kel sighed_, 'I remember when he used to be mine. He was so sweet. Oh well.' _ She finally noticed Joren had stopped working out. "Ready?" she asked him, tucking her thoughts hastily behind her Yamani mask.

Joren nodded and picked up his bags. "We'll be across the border before two."

……………………………………….

Kel was lost in her thoughts as she and Joren crossed the border into Scanra. _'Two years,' _Kel thought. _'We went out for two years and for more than half that time Cleon was cheating on me. We went out for three months while another woman was pregnant by him. Am I really that repulsive that every man I've gone out with has cheated on me?'_ Her thoughts turned dark, _'Of course there was Winslow. We were together for four years; we were even planning to marry but then…..'_ Her thoughts trailed off, the memory too painful to focus on. (a/n: yes you will eventually find out what happened btwn her and Winslow :-) Kel had her Yamani mask on. Only her eyes betrayed her emotions.

Joren continually glanced over at her_. 'Ever since her conversation with Neal she's been quiet,' _he observed. _'Even for the Lump,'_ he added as an afterthought. _'I wonder what he said. Of course she'll never tell me.' _ A repulsed part of his cruel mind added quickly, _'Not that I care. That wench is so below me.'_

Kel sighed and leaned her head against the window trying to get control over her emotions. _'Pondering over these things when I'm not alone is a bad idea,'_ she mentally noted_. 'I need to wait until I'm somewhere where showing my emotions won't matter.'_ Kel was slowly loosing the battle over her emotions. A lone tear rolled down her cheek. Kel quickly glanced towards the window, away from Joren, and tried to inconspicuously wipe away the tear. Joren however noticed.

"Mithros, Lump," Joren sneered. "If you're going to go all female could you at least wait until you're alone? Gods know we don't need your shit adding to the Maggot mess."

Kel could not take it any more. All her years of Yamani training, all of her thoughts of a calm lake, all of her images of stone: gone. "What the hell do you know anyways?" she screeched. "You are a bastard and a lying man. You manipulate women to get what you want, you scheming dumbass. I hope you die." She turned over and faced the window sobbing silently. _'Mithros, Kel,'_ she scolded herself as she tried to contain her emotions_. 'You really need to cool it. The last person you want to loose it in front of is Joren.'_

Joren, startled by her rare show of weakness and emotion, became silent. He pulled onto an exit ramp and drove for a few minutes, finally parking in front of a convenience mart. Kel used this time to regain her control over her emotions. Joren returned holding two cups. He passed one to Kel. "Drink up," he said, no emotion coming through in his voice.

Wary, Kel took the cup and pressed it to her lips. Inhaling she found it was freshly brewed, hot coffee. Sipping gratefully she looked over at Joren. "Uh," she began. "About what I said earlier…"

Her comment was broken off by Joren who shrugged and said, "Whatever. We should be stopping around nine tonight at an inn. There we can plan our actions for tomorrow."

Kel nodded and returned to staring out the window. They rode the rest of the day in silence.

……………………………………….

Joren finally broke the silence that had penetrated through the car for so many hours. "What time is it?" he asked.

Kel took out her cell phone to look at the clock. "Eight fifty," she replied. "I have a voicemail," she commented softly, more to herself than Joren.

Joren examined her face as she listened to the voicemail. _'She looks shocked,'_ he observed_. 'Better not be any more damned news from her friends that makes her blow up at me.'_

"Uh, Joren," Kel said tentatively. "I think you should listen to this." She handed the phone to Joren who was free to accept it. He had pulled off the highway and had found a hotel. The car was parked under the entrance awning.

"Ms. Mindelan and Mr. Stone Mountain, This is Commander Wyldon Cavall. I have a new addition to your assignment. You two are to act as though you are a couple. I want no raised eyebrows at the fact that two unmarried people of the opposite sex are working and traveling together. You two are now an official couple. I will contact you through Mindelan's cell phone from now on. Tortallan security has found a way to keep the line from being bugged. Neither of you are to contact anyone. I will reach you." The message ended.

Joren handed the cell phone to Kel with a look of disgust. "Orders are orders," he growled.

"We will stay here tonight?" Kel asked.

Joren nodded. "We will have to get one room only, if we're to act as a couple." Kel's Yamani mask slipped over her face but not before Joren saw an odd look pass over Kel's face. _'What was that?'_ he thought to himself. _'Fear, anxiety, disgust?'_ He had no time to ponder it further. Kel jumped out of the car and made her way towards the door. Joren quickly followed.

……………………………………….

"Hello, mister. Miss," a young woman behind a mahogany counter nodded to Kel and Joren as they entered.

"Hi," Joren gave the woman a very fake looking smile. "We need a room."

Kel nudged him slightly. "Manners," she whispered, carefully keeping her voice low enough so the young woman did not hear.

"Please," Joren added hastily.

"Yes sir," the young woman smiled. "Name please."

"Matthew Lucio," Joren said smoothly.

The lady typed it into her computer. "Money or…" The woman stopped speaking as Joren shoved a handful of gold nobles across the counter.

"I think this should cover it," he said sweetly. "Wake up call for seven a.m."

The young woman nodded and handed Joren a room key. "Room seven-thirty-seven, Mr. Lucio." Joren nodded and returned to the car to get the luggage. The young woman grinned at Kel. "Boyfriend?" she asked wickedly.

Kel tried her best to give an acceptable smile and nodded. "Yes." She was saved from having to answer further questions when she saw Joren reenter the building. "Got to go," she said sweetly to the young woman. She turned away and followed Joren to their room.

……………………………………….

Opening the door to the room Joren dragged the luggage in. He sighed when he saw there was only one bed. Looking over at Kel he saw she had stopped and was staring at the bed as if it was poisoned. "What's the matter, Mindelan?" he asked. "You're staring at the bed like it will bite you. Haven't you seen enough of them by now, bedding all the men at the palace, to know not to be afraid of them?"

Kel glared daggers at Joren and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Joren shrugged and got out his laptop, connecting the PDA Commander Cavall had given him to the back of the computer. A few minutes later Kel emerged from the bathroom, her Yamani mask in place.

Grabbing a chair at the small table Joren had set his computer on, Kel turned on her PDA. She launched into what she had to say, "I think we can find Wayland close to the castle. King Maggur won't listen to Wayland until he proves himself. That adds to the time we have to retrieve Wayland. If we convince him we're his friends we have a better chance at capturing him. I say we approach him, telling him we are deserters. We gain his trust, lure him somewhere isolated, and capture him. What do you think?"

Joren nodded, "I agree. You are a woman, however ugly, so he might be more willing to listen to you, especially if you get a few drinks in him first."

"Thank you for your opinion," Kel fumed. "We leave for the village outside Castle Ratthuasak at seven-thirty in the morning."

"I say we turn in now," Joren said, ignoring Kel's irritated mood. "The bed's a queen size. We could both use one side of it." Joren looked as if his teeth hurt just saying it.

Kel quickly shook her head, a strange look in her eyes, Yamani mask in place. "I'll take the floor," she said, and grabbed some spare blankets from the bottom drawer of the armoire. Joren sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Kel wound herself into her blankets and lay down on the hardwood floor.

He shrugged it off and tucked himself into his blankets. 'Wonder why Mindelan is always having a cow about sleeping arrangements,' he thought to himself. 'She seems almost afraid.'

……………………………………….

Please review. I promise I'll eventually get to a point in the story where there is some action and adventure. And there will be fluff later. Probably much later.

I want feedback. Love it? Hate it? I want to know. I want to know what you hate, what you love, what you want to see more of, what you want to see less of. Feedback please.


	4. Chapter 4

DestinyHunter: In the books Cleon didn't really cheat on her. Just a nice little thing I had him do to her in this fic. She's still pretty innocent though. I mean she's only had a few boyfriends in this fic. oceanspike: Thank you so much for reviewing. You always diligently review and for that I give you credit. Thank you for reviewing The Revolution Continues too. Pinky: yes I was sick of the fics too where they always have to share a bed. That won't happen for quite a while in this fic. I promise more fluff is on the way. But first, there has to be that wonderful element of nice, blissful, solid hatred, abhorrence, and all out detestation before they can love. alianne of conte: Kel is around 23-25 in this fic….I know I didn't mention it anywhere in this fic, yet…I haven't found a convienient time. ………………………………………. Hullo all! Yay, I don't have to go back to work until next Tuesday! This means I'll have more time to write! More time to update- yada, yada, yada…. Anyways thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews. I realize I have a few grammatical/spelling mistakes in the first three chapters but it takes so much time for my computer to upload a chapter onto the site I'm just letting those slide instead of uploading the corrected versions. Once I finish this story I'll go back over every chapter and get out all of the kinks. I love you all (if you have reviewed). If you haven't reviewed, shame on you. Does your mamma know you are such a mean and heartless person? Review, review, review….ahhhhh, good for the heart, good for the soul……so hurry up already and review. Disclaimer: yea, yea, yea, the genius, rival to the great mother goddess and mithros, Mrs. Tamora Pierce, graduate of the University of Pennsylvania, resident of NY, etc, etc, etc, owns the characters ('cept the ones I make up, of course :->) and most of the locations because she is ever so lucky….she even owns Joren sigh :- Suggestions, questions, comments, snide remarks…..review ................................................................... yes....this chapter has been updated....I don't know why but there was an error when the document loaded and so the entire document isn't here....i have it saved on a floppy but the computer i'm using doesn't have a floppy drive......(apparently since this is like an uber new computer and my computer was uber old; floppys are way out of date)...... but yes there is supposed to be content right here and there was a pretty long chapter but for some reason it's gone and i'm not getting a new computer until sat (and that one won't have a floppy drive either....i have 2 buy it and have it installed seperate....) so i promise i will get the chapter up it just might take a while ..... sorry i really did have a pretty long chapter here....i just don't know where it went 


	5. Important explanation

My grandma passed away July 16th. The funeral is the 24th. She lived here her last seven months but her funeral will be 1000 miles away in another state so there will be travel time. Therefore I will not be back in town for a while which means no updates for at least two weeks. When I get back from the funeral I'm already on schedule for work the next week.  
  
Sorry about not updating before that. They locked my account for four days for some reason still unknown to me.  
  
-bluehazegrl-  
  
p.s.-in the mean time puh-lease review...and to all of you wonderful people who have actually taken the time to review, tell people about the story, get others to review....puh-lease  
  
love y'all (good ol' southern blood) 


	6. replacement for the 'lost chapter'

Hello my pretties…. I'm back…. Decided to sit down and write some since I'm stuck at home out of school for a few days with bronchitis and sinusitis. Icky but good for the readers I guess… more time more me to write…. Anyways sorry for the long delay….. ya know how it goes… family stuff, school, sports, clubs, meetings, etc…. then getting sick…. Whew….. well I never did find the chapter I lost…. But I have a new-ish computer so hopefully I won't ever loose a chapter again… since I don't really even remember what the lost chapter was about I'm just writing a new one….

Disclaimer: yea, yea, yea…. TP owns all of the Tortallan stuff… duh……….

..................xxxxx.......................xxxxx...........................

Kel rose at her usual time, before dawn. Not wanting to wake Joren, Kel scribbled a note telling him where she was going and then went downstairs to the hotel's workout room. After an hour of working out Kel returned to the hotel room. She opened the door to find a frantic Joren.

"Where the hell have you been?" he screeched.

"Keep your voice down," Kel reprimanded. "I left you a note. I went to workout." She brushed coolly past him into the bathroom to take a shower. By the time she emerged from the bathroom Joren had calmed down and had packed his belongings.

"Ready?" she asked.

Joren nodded and swung his travel bag over his shoulder. "After you, Christiana," he smirked.

..................xxxxx.......................xxxxx...........................

"Take a right. Now the building should be on our left," Kel said as she scanned the horizon from her position in the passenger seat of Joren's car.

"Eh, Lump," Joren said. "I think you got us lost."

"That's not true," Kel argued. "I followed the directions Commander Wyldon gave us."

"Let me see that," Joren said roughly as he made a grab for Kel's map. His hand collided with hers. She flinched and dropped the map. "Geez, Lump," Joren sneered. "I'm not diseased."

Kel chuckled quietly and bent her head, looking in her bag for her PDA.

Shrugging it off, Joren turned his attention to the map. "I know where we are," he said after a few moments. It will take us about thirty minutes to reach Rathussak."

Kel nodded, a shadow in her eyes. "Good," she said.

"What is the matter, Lump?" Joren asked exasperatedly. "You have been so freaking jumpy all day. What is up?"

"Nothing," Kel snapped. "It's none of your damn business. So just leave me alone. I'm going to sleep." With this, Kel turned towards the window and fell into a light sleep.

..................xxxxx.......................xxxxx...........................

sorry.... don't kill me for it being so short

yea i kind of updated and fixed some kinks in this chapter... for some reason i lost part of it.... i have no idea what's wrong w/ my computer but it seems to like to eat the ends of my chapters... weird


	7. stake out or not

**howdy... omg i'm sooooooooo sorry bout how short the last chapter was.... really, really sorry... life has been hectic to say the least.... well here is another lil chapter (ahhh please don't kill me) but as i've said before think of it this way: 'the shorter they are, the faster they come.'.... so please don't kill me.....**

**to all of my wonderful reviewers... omg thank u guys soooooooooooooooooooooo much for reviewing and putting up w/ my erratic and short updates... i promise they will get longer.... i'm sry bout how few and far between they've been and how short they've been when i do put them up.... but thank you soooooooooooooo much..... i love u guys.... thank you**

**for those of you who haven't reviewed....u better watch ur back.... i'ma hunt u down :-D**

**disclaimer: yea so i think ya kno it by now.... the genius, mrs. tamora pierce owns all the tortallan stuff... duh**

**……………………xxxxxxx………………… xxxxxxx……………………**

Joren pulled into a gas station a few minutes outside of the city Rathuasaak and turned to wake Kel. Joren lightly prodded her shoulder hoping that she would wake without a fuss. As he prodded her shoulder he looked out the windshield and scanned the horizon for possible threats; just something that his training had taught him to do in whatever situation he was in. This, however, proved harmful on this occasion for while he was busy analyzing the car's surroundings he failed to notice Kel's tensed up, conscience body, as well as her firm hand that was traveling towards his face. Only after she smacked him did Joren actually remember that he traveled with a trained fighter.

"Gods, Lump," he yelled. "What the hell was that for?"

"Nothing, Joren," she scoffed. "Just didn't like the look of your face."

Joren bit back a sharp reply. He in turn focused his attention on the problem at hand; finding their target. "Look," he began. "Enough bickering. We need to find out where Wayland is. Go inside and get a phonebook."

Kel, too irritated for words, threw open her door and hurled herself out of the car. A few minutes later she had returned to Joren with a phonebook of the local area.

Joren looked surprised as she reentered the car. "Could you look up Wayland?"

Kel nodded and began flipping through the pages. After a few minutes she exclaimed triumphantly, "Found him! He's close by, too." As Kel read the address her eyes shadowed and her Yamani mask slipped into place.

Joren rolled his eyes and carefully took the phonebook from Kel. Reading the address he asked her to write it down on a piece of paper.

"Got it," she told him.

"Okay, I say we go scope out the place and maybe set up a few cameras to see when he comes home and when he normally leaves. Ready for a stake out?" Joren asked.

Kel nodded but had a troubled look in her eyes. Joren noticed this.

"What the hell is wrong now, Lump?" he asked roughly.

"Nothing, Joren," she replied hotly.

**……………………xxxxxxx………………… xxxxxxx……………………**

A few hours later they were positioned outside of Wayland's apartment, skillfully hidden amongst the bushes. Joren was in the middle of explaining to Kel in a low whisper how the spy camera worked when he noticed that she had tensed up and was not paying attention anymore. He scanned the horizon but only saw a man maybe four years older than Kel walking towards and apartment door.

'_Funny_,' Joren thought. '_He doesn't match the description of Wayland. In fact he's much too young. I wonder why the Lump even noticed him.'_

Kel drew in a sharp breath and looked away. Joren could tell that Kel was uncomfortable even if he couldn't figure out why. In a rare show of compassion he got Kel's attention and asked, "Ready to go?"

She nodded, Yamani mask in place but eyes showing great fear.

**……………………xxxxxxx………………… xxxxxxx……………………**

**hallo… sry this is so short… u guys will eventually find out what happened to make kel this way b/c I kno she is ooc…. But I will update soon… promise**


	8. dreams winslow?

**Sorry… don't kill me for these past chapters being so short and this one will prolly be just as short…. Don't hurt me…. To all of my reviewers… thank you soooooooooo much…. To those of you who have failed to review breaks down into sobs how could you do this to me??? How could u be so cruel???**

**Disclaimer: yea, yea, yea…. TP owns all of the Tortallan stuff… duh……….**

**……………………xxxxxxx………………… xxxxxxx……………………**

Joren and Kel drove all the way to the local inn in silence. At the check in counter Joren did all of the speaking. He requested a room for a week and asked if room service could deliver dinner to their room.

After dinner Kel said she was tired and that she had decided to turn in early. Joren nodded and lowered the volume on the television. Kel walked over to the bed and took a pillow from under the comforter. She then walked over to the armoir and fetched a few blankets.

Joren observed her as she carefully wound herself in amongst the blankets and settled down. After watching the news for a little while Joren went to bed as well.

……………………xxxxxxx………………… xxxxxxx……………………

Joren awoke to the sound of muffled sobs. Looking down he saw Kel thrashing about, tears streaming down her face. He could hear her mumbling in her sleep. Getting out of bed Joren had to bite back a yelp as he emerged from his nest into the frigid cold air of the room. He went to the thermostat and raised the temperature. Joren walked over to Kel and nudged her, a little harder than he intended.

"Wake up, Lump," he whispered loudly.

Kel did not wake. Instead she began shaking harder, sobs tearing through her body. She raised her hands as if she was trying to shield herself. Kel began to scream. Loud cries tore through the air. Incoherent mumbling issued from Kel's mouth. The only phrase Joren was able to make out was, "Leave me alone, Winslow."

Joren, unsure of what to do, moved over to the light and turned it on. Kel started and awoke. She sat up slowly and drew her knees to her chest. Kel clasped her hands together tightly, failing to completely hide her shaking.

After a few moments Kel asked, "What time is it?"

Joren glanced over at the clock and replied, "Four in the morning."

Kel looked down and muttered, "Oh."

"Eh--," Joren began. "Were you dreaming?"

A shadow passed over Kel's face before she regained her Yamani mask. "Yea. Just something stupid. Go back to sleep. I'm really sorry if I woke you."

Kel turned and wrapped herself in her blankets, pulling the covers over her head. Joren turned off the light and returned to his bed wondering what was up with Kel.

**……………………xxxxxxx………………… xxxxxxx……………………**

**sorry I know it's short (I know I've said that a lot in this story)… but I can only be on the computer for short periods of time and so this is all I can give u…. sorry**

**please review**

**yea I revised this chapter… I wrote this chapter on a computer that didn't have internet access and so I couldn't remember the name that I mentioned in chapter 3 so I put down Wilson but I have gone back and changed it to Winslow b/c it's sposed 2 b that….. sry**

Hello my pretties…. I'm back…. Decided to sit down and write some since I'm stuck at home out of school for a few days with bronchitis and sinusitis. Icky but good for the readers I guess… more time more me to write…. Anyways sorry for the long delay….. ya know how it goes… family stuff, school, sports, clubs, meetings, etc…. then getting sick…. Whew….. well I never did find the chapter I lost…. But I have a new-ish computer so hopefully I won't ever loose a chapter again… since I don't really even remember what the lost chapter was about I'm just writing a new one….

Disclaimer: yea, yea, yea…. TP owns all of the Tortallan stuff… duh……….

The next morning Kel rose before dawn as usual. She began her day with a few warm up exercises followed by some more strenuous activities. Not wanting to wake Joren she moved around as quietly as she could, fetching a piece of paper and a pen. She quickly scribbled a note to Joren telling him that she had gone down to the workout room and would be back in less than an hour.


	9. Unspoken Truce

**A/n: Hullo I'm back- a special thanks to ****shawna for pulling me back to the story**

**Sorry it's been so long**

**I've made up my mind to go on a schedule- hopefully this will help me stay on track w/ updating…. It will go this story one week, the revolution continues the next week, the week after this story will be updated and then the next week the revolution continues will be updated and so on and so forth**

**I've also recently put up a harry potter fanfic on this site and would appreciate it if you would take the time to read and review that one if you could**

**Disclaimer: refer to the previous chapters in the story**

**Anyways, on with the story**

* * *

Kel returned the hotel room carrying come muffins and pastries. After setting them on the small table in the corner, she set up the coffee maker and began to brew coffee. The room slowly began to fill with the smell of the coffee. Joren turned over in the bed and looked over at Kel.

"Coffee?" he asked.

She nodded and motioned to the pastries and muffins on the table. "They had a free continental breakfast," she told him. "I didn't know what you would want so I picked out a variety of flavors."

Sure enough, the table was stacked high with different varieties of muffins and pastries. Joren jumped out of bed and scrambled to the table. He reminded Kel of a young child that has just been given permission to open Midwinter presents. Kel handed him a cup of coffee and then poured one for herself.

"So what are we doing today?" Kel heard herself asking.

"I thought we could go over to Wayland's apartment and make contact. We could say that we are deserters from Tortall and wish to aid King Magguar but we do not really know where to begin. By asking the questions in the right manner we might even be able to get a confession out of him as to how close he really is to the king," Joren said in a bland manner.

"Okay," Kel said. After some hesitation she added, "Look, I'm sorry about yesterday. I know I need to stay focused if we're to succeed. I won't let personal problems get in the way of things anymore. Sorry."

Joren looked at her thoughtfully. 'Funny,' Kel thought. 'Today he seems very civil, it's like he's a whole new person.'

"Yea, well we've all a past and I guess sometimes it takes time to put that behind us. Don't worry about it," Joren told her. He abruptly got up from the table and walked over to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

A few minutes later, Kel heard the sound of the shower. Kel gathered her clothes for the day, picking out black slacks and a nice shirt, thinking they should make a good impression on Wayland- they were supposed to be fairly wealthy merchants, and Kel intended to play the part.

Joren emerged from the bathroom sometime later wearing black slacks and a fitted, tunic style, white shirt. Kel blushed when she glanced over at him, him blond hair framing a perfect face to compliment his perfect body.

Joren however did not notice Kel's blush, as he was busy making sure he had his keys and cell phone. He and Kel also each donned a set of wrist knives and took care to equip themselves with daggers hidden in their shoes, at the smalls of their backs, and around their waist. Joren also grabbed a gun that fit snuggly under the fold of his shirt, making it almost undetectable.

"Ready?" Joren asked a slight edge in his voice.

"Yes, Matthew," Kel replied, holding her chin high and not letting her apprehension show through in her voice.

Joren nodded and led the way out to the car.

* * *

**A/n: yes it is short…. Sorry….. I promise I will get on with the story soon…. Don't forget winslow- and joren's dream has something to do with his semi attitude change towards kel- keep these things in mind when you are reviewing and about to say that u don't understand- or think it's wrong**

**Also I need a new beta for The Revolution Continues and for this story and also for my Harry Potter fanfic "Stronger than the Night"- I used to have my friend act as beta but he moved and now there isn't anyone near me that could do it…. If u can, please email me- just tell me the title of the story you can beta for and your username on this site…. My email (so you don't have to go into my profile…. See how nice I am -D) is thanks**


	10. Wayland

**Hullo….. I am trying to keep to the schedule of updating- **

**I still need a beta**

**For any of my stories**

**Please**

**I don't care how quick you'll get it back to me but I need a new beta**

**On with the story

* * *

**

Kel fidgeted during the entire drive over to Wayland's apartment. Joren noticed but Kel was too absorbed in her own thoughts to see how much her Yamani mask had slipped away.

"You okay?" Joren asked tentatively.

Kel, surprised by his sudden speech and the civility and true concern he made it with was speechless. She nodded quietly and returned to looking out the window.

Joren though was not one of the top agents in the Knights for nothing. he knew something was up and had a gut feeling it had to do with where they were headed.

"You seem a bit tense," Joren tried to word his prompts carefully, so as not to set off Kel.

"Um- well it's just the new mission and all, you know?" she said lightly. Her eyes were very shadowed as she spoke and something had dulled in them.

Joren decided not to press the matter further at the moment, but resolved to inquire about it later.

"Uh- okay. If you say so," he said.

* * *

They reached Wayland's apartment around ten o'clock in the morning. Kel began getting out of the car but Joren reached back and grabbed her arm to keep her inside. Kel tensed up and turned to Joren, fear in her eyes. Joren quickly let go but told her to stay inside the car for a moment.

"Look I think it's best if I do most of the talking at first," he told her. "It will be better if he only has the ability to fully analyze one of us, and so if you do less talking he won't be able to get you into a box as quickly as me. Okay?"

Kel nodded as she looked outside the car scanning the horizon.

"Good," Joren said. "Let's go."

"Hold on." Kel and Joren heard a gruff voice echo from within the apartment, through the thin door.

A few moments later, the door opened a crack making visible a man in his early thirties, blond with a tan face. "Can I help you?" he asked icily.

"Well yes," Joren replied smoothly. "See my partner and I have come from Tortall. We wish to join you. May we buy you a cup of coffee?"

The man surveyed them. After a moment, he stepped back and shut the door. Kel and Joren heard the scrapings of metal chains on the door and the door was fully opened. "Come in," Wayland told them.

Kel and Joren entered. The apartment complex had been fairly average, which, Kel thought, was the perfect cover up for Wayland's real wealth that was so apparent upon their entering of his apartment. Everything was lavishly decorated. Ornate rugs, intricate furniture made with expensive wood, marble floors, and in the center of the entrance foyer, a fireplace that did not rest on a wall, but was actually in itself at the center of the room throwing off heat in every direction. Kel smoothed her face into Yamani calm and followed Joren.

"Would you care for a cup of tea?" Wayland inquired. "I prefer it to coffee. If we're going to discuss business I think it's better if we do not do it in public."

Joren nodded his agreement. Kel searched the room with her eyes, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

Wayland led them into an elaborately decorated parlor and directed them to their seats. "Delia," he called loudly.

A plump woman in her late twenties appeared in servant's attire. "Could you bring tea for the three of us and a few sandwiches?"

Delia nodded and disappeared.

"So," Wayland began slowly, as if measuring up Kel and Joren as he talked. "May I ask who you are?"

Joren nodded. "I am Matthew and this is Christiana. We're from Tortall, but sick of the way things are run there. Christiana and I came to Scanra to start over. We're fairly well off. Merchants of the sort- we don't have any ties left in Tortall so it's been pretty easy for us to desert here."

Wayland surveyed Joren as he talked, taking in everything he saw, from the sharpness of his attire to the carelessness of his body movements.

"I see," Wayland sighed. "well I could do with a few allies. They are pretty hard to come by here. There is a man in this complex that is reliable. How do I know you will be too?"

Joren was prepared for this, he and Kel had rehearsed it many times over before going to the apartment.

Smoothly Joren replied, "How do we know you'll be reliable?"

Wayland caught off guard, not expecting the question to be turned around on him. However, he recovered quickly, "My reliability is not in question here; yours is."

"Well then it seems as if we have come to an impasse because from my perspective it is your reliability in question," Joren spat- the perfect picture of a man who feels violated that his honor be questioned.

On queue, Kel piped up, "Gentlemen, surely we can figure this out in a civilized manner." She turned to Wayland, "Now may I ask how long you have been here? We have been here for about two weeks. A friend of mine, who is now deceased, spoke of you once to me. Maybe you knew her. Mariana?" Kel smiled sweetly.

They'd struck a nerve. Wayland flushed and focused his attention on the floor. "Yes, Marianna and I were-" he paused, trying to find the right word, "-close. Well in that case, welcome to Scanra."

Kel smiled and murmured, "Thank you."

"Where are you staying?" Wayland asked.

"A small inn down the road. They have long term rooms that are available," Joren replied, still a bit icily.

"Ah- excellent. It's always good to have an ally close by," Wayland said. There was a sound at the entrance to the parlor followed by the sight of Delia bearing tea and sandwiches. "Wonderful! If you could just set them upon the table, we shall commence."

Delia swiftly placed the tea and sandwiches on the table and left the room. Wayland looked at his guests and told them to help themselves.

Conversation stayed pretty light for the rest of the time they spent at Wayland's apartment, they had his phone number, and email address before they left with plans to meet for dinner later in the week.

* * *

Back in the car, Joren and Kel both breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was stressful," Joren remarked.

"That's putting it rather mildly," Kel said with a slight mood of playfulness coming through in her voice.

Joren looked over at her and smiled; a true, genuine smile- Kel could not remember a time when Joren had ever smiled a true smile, one that was full of life and not cynicism and loathing.

Joren didn't give her any time to think about this though because he asked her, "Well you cant' say that it wasn't at least a bit of fun."

Kel was taken aback, unsure of how to act with this carefree Joren. "Um- it was great. I thought it was brilliant using Mariana. Wayland has no idea that she returned to Tortall. She's been a huge asset to the movement."

Joren looked over at Kel and again gave her that genuine smile. Kel was confused- she did not know what to think about this new Joren. "No offense, Joren, but what is with the happiness today?" she asked in what she hoped was a casual voice.

Joren looked over at Kel and told her with a note of seriousness in his voice, "Kel I was serious when I told you this morning when I said that we all have a past and it takes time to put it behind us. Really, I think we both need some time, but that we can learn to tolerate each other. I just saw something last night that I didn't know existed."

Joren stopped talking and looked rather embarrassed for having talked. It gave Kel a lot to think about and they rode the rest of the way back to the inn in silence.

* * *

**Ta-da- chapter 10 is up……..**

**Hope ya'll like it- don't worry, Joren won't turn into a softie- I know he was a bit ooc- but trust me- he'll get more believable... i have my reasons- muahahahahha**


	11. breaking point?

**Chapter 11 is up and thank you to my uber awesome beta who was an extreme help with this chapter**

**The last one was a bit short, so I hope this makes up 4 it**

* * *

"You hungry?" Joren asked as they reached their inn.

Kel shrugged. "Sort of," she replied. "Are you?"

"Yeah. You mind if we go get something?"

Kel shook her head. "No. I could go for something small."

"Great," Joren spoke smiling. "The gas station attendant told me of a really great Yamani style restaurant a few blocks from here, are you up for it?"

"Okay," Kel told Joren. After a few moments pause Kel asked gently, "Are you okay? You've seemed a bit jumpy since we left Wayland's complex."

Joren glanced away from Kel and focused on the street. "Yea, I'm fine," he said a bit roughly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Kel cringed, wishing she hadn't asked the question; she had liked his new good mood. "Well you just seem a bit jumpy. Sorry I was only wondering."

"Yea, well don't. I'm fine," Joren added moodily. "Since when do you care anyways? Back out of my business, Lump

"Well, excuse me for being considerate. Mithros forbid I actually have a slight concern for your well being," Kel fumed, angered at Joren's reversion to his old self.

"Yes, Mithros forbid," Joren spat.

Kel's Yamani Mask slipped into place as they rode toward the Yamani restaurant.

* * *

"This way please," a short, plump, Yamani led Kel and Joren through a maze of scattered dinners to a table near the back of the restaurant. Kel glanced around nervously; the restaurant was filled with mostly with couples who were busy holding hands, talking close, and giggling. Lavish decorations covered the walls. Kel stared at the ornate fans and intricate wall hangings surrounding the tables. Shadows danced on the vibrant red walls, compliments of the burning candles at each table.

"Feeling better?" Kel asked stiffly after they were seated.

"Of course," Joren replied icily, gray eyes shadowed. "There never was anything wrong"

"Right," Kel murmured before turning her attention to the menu.

Joren followed suit and looked at the menu. His steely orbs grew wide as he looked over the selections. "There's quite a bit," he said lightly.

Despite his efforts to keep his voice light, Kel noticed the slightly panicked undertone in his speech. Unlike her, Joren did not have a Yamani mask to hide behind and his apprehension at the new culture's possibilities was showing through.

"I rather enjoy the Yamani rice balls. They're probably excellent here," she supplied, hoping to ease his uncertainty.

"Sounds great," Joren told her, the relief coming through in his voice.

Kel smiled at Joren over her menu letting her Yamani mask drop. Their unspoken apology for the harsh words exchanged earlier made the meal much more pleasant as the conversation turned to more vital things concerning their stay in Scanra.

* * *

Later that night, back at the inn, Kel emerged from the shower to find Joren pacing back and forth, brow furrowed and eyes snapping in frustration.

"What's going on?" Kel asked quietly.

Joren looked up startled, eyes frantic. "Nothing," he said quickly.

"Joren, come off it! You are practically bursting with anger. What happened?"

"Commander Cavall called," Joren muttered darkly. Kel sighed, frustrated. It seemed he was back to his usual closed self- mysterious and exasperated.

"And?" Kel prompted.

"Nothing," Joren yelled, voice cracking. "Not one gods blest thing.

"Joren, please, what is the matter?" Kel pleaded, her green-hazel eyes searching his face.

"My mother's dead," Joren snapped, unable to restrain his emotion any longer. Their eyes met and Kel was started; his icy orbs were filled with a haunted, subdued look making it seem as if he had lost his soul.

"Joren," Kel began, moving towards the hurting man before her. "Please, take a deep breath and-"

"She's dead," he yelled louder, cutting Kel off.

Tears that had been building up in Joren's eyes began spilling over. Frustrated and angry with himself Joren swiped them away. Resuming his pacing Joren traversed through the room. He stopped by the desk and yelled in frustration. In an act of anger he kicked at the desk

"Joren, I'm sorry," Kel told him simply, at a loss for what to say to this troubled man.

Joren paused in his rant and looked at Kel; his eyes were bloodshot and filled with a deep hate. "You don't get it, she's dead and it's my fault. I didn't protect her."

"Joren, I don't know what happened but it is not your fault," Kel said quickly.

"You don't get it," he roared, fists clenching in anger and frustration. "It is my fault. I promised her I would protect her and now she's dead."

He flung himself into a chair and put his head in his hands. Hard sobs shook his muscular frame. Kel rushed to his side and put an arm across his back. She quietly murmured soothing sounds.

After Joren's sobs began to subside, Kel ventured a question. "Do you want to talk about it?"

All defenses down and tough man exterior aside, Joren turned dull eyes towards Kel. "Kel, I promised her, I promised my mother I would protect her from him and I failed."

"Who?" Kel asked gently.

Joren's reply emerged as no more than a whisper. "My father."

"Joren, it wasn't your fault," Kel told him firmly.

Joren didn't reply but rather he looked down, fists clenched. "I'll kill him," he said, more to himself than to Kel. "I'll kill him."

* * *

Kel put Joren to bed and went to the front of the inn to get some coffee for the two of them. Standing at the counter, Kel heard someone calling her pseudonym. Looking around, she spotted Wayland waving to her from a nearby table. He motioned for her to come over to his table which was covered by loose papers and an opened briefcase.

Kel cautiously made her way to his table, still holding two steaming cups of coffee.

"Wayland, what a surprise to see you here," she said politely.

"Yes, well a friend of mine is staying here while the plumbing in his apartment is being fixed and I was just dropping by to meet with him. How are you? Where is your friend?"

"I'm fine," Kel replied friendly. "Matthew is back in the room. Something he ate upset his stomach – he isn't feeling too well. I came down here to get some coffee to help settle his stomach."

"Ah – well tell him I hope he feels better," Wayland said casually before checking his watch. "Oh, I'm going to be late for my meeting with Winslow if I don't leave now. He has to leave for work soon or he'll be late. He's just down the hall, but having to stay here puts him ten minutes behind in getting to work, the location is terrible. Would you like to come with me?"

Wayland's attention was fixed on gathering his papers and packing his suitcase. Because of this, he missed seeing Kel's eyes widen in shock at the mention of Winslow and he failed to notice her brief battle to smooth her features into their general Yamani calm. Trying to keep the panic out of her voice, she apologized, saying, "Oh, I wish I could but I really should be getting back to Matthew. Some other time maybe."

"Okay," Wayland said cheerfully. "Well, see you around."

Xxxx

Kel quickly made her way back to the room she shared with Joren. She was trying hard to suppress the panic that was rising inside of her but not doing a very good job. _'Snap out of it Kel,'_ she mentally scolded herself. _'You need to be strong for Joren.'_ Trying to keep this in mind, she let her Yamani mask slip into place as she opened the door to their room.

Joren was lying across the bed, eyes closed, breathing in short, uneven gasps. His blond hair was mused and tear stains were clearly visible on his cheeks.

Kel slowly approached the bed. "Here's some coffee," she told him softly.

He raised himself up and gratefully took one of the cups Kel had been holding. For a few minutes, neither of them spoke as Joren sipped his coffee. Kel was pacing back and forth glancing at the door. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts of Winslow that she did not notice Joren rise from the bed and come over to her. Only when he laid a soft hand on her back did she snap out of it. Flinching, she backed away from him towards the door.

"Kel," he said, bright eyes filled with concern. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, Joren," she lied, trying hard to keep her voice from quavering. "I'm just a little tired."

"Kel, please!" Joren's voice was filled with anxiety. "Please talk to me."

Kel turned away, shoulders tense. "Joren, it's behind me. I don't want to talk," she told him quietly.

"Kel, please," Joren began again, voice urgent. "What happened when you went to the lobby?"

Kel turned around, eyes dull. "I saw Wayland there. He's visiting a _friend_."

Joren noticed how Kel's voice dropped at the word '_friend_.'

"Who might his friend be?" Joren asked slowly.

"Winslow," Kel whispered.

"Kel, who is he?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Kel abruptly lashed out. "I've had enough talking."

She brushed past him and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door hard behind her. Joren could hear her muffled sobs echoing against the hard walls of the bathroom.

* * *

It was a fairly small inn, not small enough to feel very cramped, but small enough for visitors to run into their neighbors occasionally, especially at the breakfast buffet. This fact was what kept Kel dreading going to sleep that night, afraid of what she might be faced with in the morning.

* * *

After Kel's retreat into the bathroom, Joren had retrieved a book from his suitcase to read until she came out.

A more composed Kel emerged from the bathroom, hoping she would not have to face Joren. She saw him draped across the bed asleep, head resting on an open book. Smiling, she retrieved a blanket and laid it across him before finding a comforter and making herself a nest on the floor.  
It was a long time before sleep engulfed her.

* * *

**please review…… tell me what you think puh-lease**


	12. confessions

**Hello my pretties- so here is another chapter**

**It is rather short, and for that I apologise, but if you knew how much work I had this past week and what I have for Monday due you might understandand today I was busy half the day with the satboo**

**Anyways I hope you guys like this**

**It should answer a few questions**

**Please r and r**

_**Always and Forever,**_

_**bluehazegrl**_

* * *

_Where was the light? Kel couldn't see a thing. Frantically she moved forward towards the wall, groping blindly for a light switch. She could hear him breathing heavily behind her, smell the liquor on his breath. She had to hurry. She was going too slowly. He was going to succeed again. 'No!' Kel's mind screamed at her to hurry and find an escape. Her shaking hand flung out and brushed against a hard, cool wall. Kel's heart was beating fast. 'How long till he finds me?' she wondered helplessly. A crash close behind her and the loud murmurings of one with too much drink in him told her it would be soon. 'Mithros, Great Mother goddess, help!' she begged. All too soon, she felt the unfortunately familiar hands overpowering her and the realization that she was powerless._

Waking with a start, Kel was dismayed to find Joren crouched next to her nest, eyeing her with great concern.

"Kel," his voice broke, filled with anxiety. "Are you okay?"

Kel slowly pulled herself into a sitting position, trying desperately to control her emotions. "Yes," she whispered hoarsely, her mind still preoccupied with her nightmare.

Joren looked at her, speechless. After a moment, he broke the silence. "Kel," he began tentatively. "This man, Winslow, well… were he and you were close?"

Kel's eyes filled with tears. _'Get it together, Kel'_ she scolded herself. Quickly she looked down, trying to regain her Yamani Mask.

Joren gently placed a finger under her chin; Kel tensed but did not pull away. Slowly he lifted her chin until their eyes met. "Kel, I won't hurt you," he murmured. His voice was quiet but filled with conviction.

Kel sat silently, still trembling from her dream. Joren looked into her wide, hazel-green eyes. "Kel, trust me," he said in such a tone so different from his usual, so much more caring and fretful, that Kel returned his stare. Her attention was caught. No man had ever before treated her like this; as if he really cared. Looking into his eyes, she felt something untwist in her heart.

She realized she trusted him. Wholeheartedly, she trusted him, and could not explain to herself why. "Joren," she spoke softly. "There's something I need to tell you."

Joren eased himself into a sitting position next to her and cautiously snaked his arm around her muscular, but shaped, frame. He could not explain to himself why he did this, it was as if he didn't ever want anything to happen to Kel again- he hadn't been able to prevent the past, but maybe he could influence the future. He could not understand where these feelings were coming from.

Kel did not pull away; instead, she leaned into him, gratefully sinking into his support. For a reason Kel could not name, she did not fear the man next to her. She felt safe with his arm around her; protected from the outside, she felt she would not be harmed again. She had had so much practice pulling her Yamini Mast into place every time she was uncertain; yet with Joren, it was different. She did not feel the need to tug her blank face on before him the more she thought about it she felt it was not that she did not need to pull her mask on before him, but more that she couldn't—it was too hard to bring up her Yamani Mask and hide from him.

After a few moments of sitting in silence, Kel repositioned herself so she was looking at Joren's eyes. "Joren," she began. She paused in uncertainty, unsure of how to word what she was going to say.

Joren saw her apprehension and uncertainty and gently stroked her hair. "It's okay," he murmured. "Take your time."

Kel gratefully took a few steadying breaths. "It's about the mission," she began quietly. "You asked who Winslow was. I should have told you since he's involved. I put the mission at risk. I'm sorry. Winslow and I were lovers once. We were engaged." Kel stopped speaking, the memory obviously still pained her.

Joren looked in her eyes and saw the emotional turmoil behind them. "Kel, what happened?"

She looked at him, eyes misty. "He- he-" Kel tried several times to begin but broke off each time to take deep breaths. In an act of will she finally blurted it all out, sparing nothing. "He had me. When I didn't want him to. He had me and I couldn't stop him. He said it was for the best; at first I believed him. It's all any other man had ever wanted me for, and he could provide for us. But he started becoming controlling; he wouldn't let me out of the house. So I escaped. But he wouldn't let me go. He chased me. So I left the continent. I went to the Yamani Isles. Except a woman cannot live there in shame. It is her fault too."

Joren took a deep breath to calm his anger. He was furious that a man had taken advantage of her like that. And that the memory still haunted Kel; that pushed Joren over the edge. How dare he do that to her? What a coward. "Kel, it's not your fault."

Kel looked down, fists clenched in her lap. _'He doesn't understand,'_ she thought bitterly to herself. _'If I had just been stronger, or faster, I could have avoided it all.'_ "But it was."

"Kel, it was not." He looked into her eyes. Kel returned his stare and was a bit unnerved by what she saw in the depths of his crystal gray eyes. Gone was the malice, spite, and bitterness that had danced in his eyes since she had met him- it had been replaced by genuine concern. True, heartfelt consideration and worry for his new friend. "Did he hit you?"

Kel nodded as she looked down and mumbled, "Sometimes I wasn't fast enough or cooperative enough."

Joren tried in vain to restrain his anger at Winslow. "Kel, listen to me. It wasn't your fault. If nothing else, you need to know that. It's bastards like him that hurt innocents like you." After a moments pause he added softly, "And my mother." He slipped his arm around Kel again and gave her a reassuring hug. "I promise that whatever happens on this mission, I will protect you from him."

* * *

**yes it was very short and i am sorry for that... hopefully i'll have more time to write this week**

**i've begun to neglect my other stories again**

**anyways please review**


	13. Three Words

**I'm really sorry it has taken this long for me to get another chapter added to this story. Please review. Just a lil' fyi since I couldn't really fit the info into this chapter. The academy is like the palace but it's different. You go there at the age of 18 and leave at 21. I guess it could be comparable to college. **

"Joren, did he ever hit you?"

"Yes," he replied softly.

It was late in the night and Joren and Kel were sitting up talking quietly about their pasts. Barriers were down and the truth was being told.

"I'm sorry," Kel murmured quietly.

Joren shrugged. "I'm past it. I just wish that I had been able to defend my mother."

"Is that why you went into the Academy?"

Joren nodded, looking Kel in the eye. "Yes, I wanted to learn how to protect her." He stretched his arms and reached over grabbing some chips out of the nearest bag of food. He had ventured out to the vending machines down the hallway and bought some junk food and sodas earlier. Now the two lay lounging across the king sized bed munching on the food and quietly filling in the other on what they had experienced.

Kel resettled herself, snuggling into the warm nest that she had created in the blankets. Joren grinned at her, passing a squashy pillow to her for support. "Thanks."

"No problem," Joren said gently. "Is that why you entered the Academy? To protect yourself from men like Winslow?"

"Yes," Kel spoke, looking down at her hands.

"If you don't mind talking about it, I'd like it if you would tell me some of what went on while you were with him."

After taking a sip of her soda Kel launched into her story, revealing more details to Joren. "We met while I was on vacation in Scanra with my brothers. It was a time of rebuilding for us. My father had just died and my mother was in mourning. We came to Scanra to regroup and take a break from things."

Joren nodded his acknowledgement but did not interrupt her. He figured once she got started, it would be easier to not have to pause.

"I met him when I was vulnerable. My father was the only one in the family who really accepted me. My mother had wanted all boys and was disappointed when she had me. Although my father tried to provide the best he could, he was never at the fief much; he was always going away for business. I'm not complaining; he provided well for my brother's, my mother, and me. After he died, I did not really know who to go to. Up here, in Scanra, I met Winslow. He was the picture of friendliness; caring, lovable, concerned. He accepted me for who I was. My mother pushed the marriage. I hadn't wanted to marry until I was older, but she needed the power and money she could get by marrying me to him. I was fifteen." Kel had said all this rather mater-of-factly. Joren understood; after all, it was easier for him to distance himself and recall his events indifferently.

"I'm sorry," Joren said huskily. It pained him to see how Kel's past tortured her so. Gently, he leaned over and hugged her, drawing her close to him. She did not flinch, nor did she fight it. Gratefully she leaned into his embrace.

"Thank you," she whispered, touched that this particular man did not mean harm to her.

"I apologize for my behavior at the Academy," Joren said abruptly.

"That's not necessary," Kel demurred.

Joren placed a warm and callused hand on Kel's arm. Their eyes met. "Yes. Yes it is," he said solemnly.

Unsure of what possessed her; Kel leaned towards him and gently brushed her lips against his. For a moment he sat silent, and then quickly covered the inches between them until Kel found herself caught up in a passionate embrace. Their lips met again; this time the kiss was deeper.

Joren found himself saying, "I love you," and knew in his heart that he meant each word.

Kel hugged him and responded back, "I love you, too."

"I promise that no one will ever harm you again," Joren said as he stroked Kel's soft hair.

Kel nodded and leaned towards Joren, hugging his muscular shoulders. "Thank you," she said, for the second time that night.

Exhausted by the high running emotions and the long day, Joren suggested that they should probably get some sleep. Kel nodded and moved to take her blankets to create a nest on the floor for herself. Joren gently grabbed her hand and held it in both of his.

"Kel, I won't hurt you," he told her. "The bed is large."

Kel looked up at him with pleading eyes, "I'm sorry Joren; I'm not ready."

He nodded in understanding, but again stopped her when she tried to put her blankets on the floor. Instead he removed the blankets from her hands. "I'll take the floor; you should take the bed," he murmured quietly. Without waiting for a response he put the blankets on the floor and curled into a sleeping position.

Kel quietly moved towards the door, double checked the locks, and turned off the lights. She slipped into the bed, marveling at how nice it felt to sleep on a soft surface once more. With pleasanter thoughts than the night before, Kel slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ta-da---- wow, you guys only had to wait forever for that little installment. I am so sorry that it's taking me this long. One thing happened, which led to another and another and well needless to say, life is catching up with me. Hope to update soon. Please review. I thank you all for your comments. I realize that their I love you scene is not the best, but it's what I wanted them to do. You must realize this is VERY AU. Thanks again. **


	14. Chapter 14

M'kay. A quick lil' explanation. The "I love you" part was a combination of two things .(which, because I'm too lazy to write it all, are going to be assumed by the characters… well I don't know if I'm making sense, but after you read it, I think you will understand). One part was the actual part of them liking each other, but the other part, part two, was when they said "I love you," it was more of a love as in friendship-love, the type of love that you have that makes you want to be loyal and protect the other person… they're not at the "I love you"-I want to marry you and live with you for the rest of my life-type of love. I hope that clears up some of the rush that they seemed in last chapter.

Sorry for the huge lapse in time since my last update. RL has been a right bitch. Anywho, I hope this makes up for it.

Please review. Thank you very much to all those who have reviewed- you guys keep me going, brighten my day, and make me glad that I spend time writing.

Disclaimer: I own the world! Ahem, um, actually I don't. This is actually where I'm supposed to say that I don't own any of the stuff that Tamora Pierce made up--- but I so wish I owned Joren in his yummy goodness.

Oh and another note. This is an AU- things are not the way they happened in the books. Kel and Joren are going to be different than their book versions to a certain extent because their pasts are different. The confident and collected Kel we met in the POTS quartet grew up in a loving home with support from both her mother and father. This Kel did not. This Kel mentally raised herself, leaving her character a bit immature in some areas, such as self confidence and the ability to function independently from a man. The psychological reasons I have chosen for this Kel to be the way she is do follow.

Also, please keep in mind that this is set in a modern world. However, the class system and ideas are still the same as those of canon Tortall. Tortall is a monarchy and women aren't supposed to do "man's" work, like being a Knight.

* * *

Kel awoke at her usual hour the next morning, her sleeping habits unfazed by her late hour to bed the previous night. Joren had left earlier for a meeting with Wayland. They needed to find out more information about King Maggur. Stretching, Kel smiled at the memory of last night. She and Joren weren't lovers or anything, but she cared for him. She didn't want anything to happen to him. A large weight had been lifted from her shoulders, knowing that Joren had her back. It was also nice now that they weren't snapping at each other.

Attached to her pillow was a note in his tidy scrawl.

_Kel,_

_As you know I am meeting with Wayland. He called this morning and imparted to me some interesting information about King Maggur. Apparently he and King Maggot, don't frown at that (_for indeed, Kel was frowning_), are having a meeting later this week and wish for you and me to join him. Winslow is going to be at that meeting as well so we will have to figure out a way for you to avoid showing up. We can't disguise you because Wayland already knows what you look like. Don't fret. We'll figure something out. Until I get back, entertain yourself, but I do not suggest leaving the room. Winslow still prowls the halls. Order up some room service, my treat. _

_-Joren-_

Kel grinned when she finished reading the letter. '_I think I could get used to this _new _Joren_,' she mused to herself. In a good mood that was only slightly mulled by the information about Winslow Kel grabbed her shower things and headed to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

* * *

It was almost dusk by the time Joren returned. Kel was sprawled across the bed, book in one hand and soda in the other. "Welcome home," she supplied jokingly.

Joren smirked and walked over to the desk where he proceeded to lay down his briefcase and open it. "I got you something while I was out," he told her.

Like an eager child, Kel readjusted herself on the bed to anxiously await her gift.

"Here," Joren said, handing her a package.

It was small and light. Kel shook it a bit, then tore into the wrappings. With deft hands, she gently opened a black box. "Joren!" she exclaimed. "It's beautiful. Thank you so much."

Inside the box lay a silver necklace, a single sapphire drop on a short, delicate chain. "Let me put it on," he told her.

Patiently she held her hair out of the way as he fastened the clasp. "May I inquire as the occasion?"

"Well, I have a bit to make up for, Mindelan," he told her.

Kel frowned slightly at being addressed by her last name, but let it go. '_At least he's being amiable_,' she thought to herself. "I see," was all she managed to come up with.

Joren walked over to the window and pulled open the curtains, letting the red hues of the sinking sun supplement the lighting of the room. The tall blonde stood and looked out at the magnificent sight.

Kel had not forgotten about the note Joren had left her that morning. "Have you thought about what I'm going to do about Winslow being at the meeting?" she asked hopefully.

Joren turned to her, his eyes warm. "I wondered what you would think about giving Wayland some of the truth about our predicament."

Shocked, Kel's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing bad," Joren hurriedly assured her. "Here's what I've come up with. We disguise you and meet with Wayland during the week before the meeting with Winslow. We would tell him that we had to disguise you because we noticed in the hotel guestbook that one of your former associates from Tortall was staying here. That way it will not be an issue at the meeting with Winslow. What do you think?"

"It's an inspired plan," Kel told him with a smile on her face. "I just wish that Winslow wasn't a part of this." She sighed softly, unconsciously fingering the sapphire drop at her throat.

Joren looked at her concerned. "I'm sorry, Kel," he said quietly. "I wish that there was another way where you wouldn't have to interact with him."

Kel nodded and looked away, embarrassed. They may have come to an understanding the night before, but years of disagreements did not go away over night. She'd built up her wall at the Academy- hiding behind her mask to avoid showing her weakness and now she'd shared everything with someone who could easily turn it against her. Hoping that she'd made the right decision in confiding in Joren, she got up and retrieved a pad of paper and pen.

"I'm going to make a list of things for you to pick up at the store. I will disguise myself tonight, okay?" Kel didn't wait for an answer, but instead began scribbling on the notepad. Finished, she ripped the sheet off the pad and handed it to Joren.

With amusement she watched as he read the list.

"Red hair color?" he asked with one eyebrow raised.

"I've always wondered what I'd look like as a redhead and now I have the perfect opportunity." She smiled at him, looking into his eyes. "You need to leave now if you are going to get to the store before it closes."

Joren nodded and folded the paper before sticking it in his pocket. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair, settling it into place. "Want me to pick up some food while I'm out?"

Kel nodded with an amused expression on her face. "Stop messing with your hair," she ordered gently. "You're going to pull it all out."

Shaking his head, Joren exited the room, willfully removing his restless hands from his hair.

* * *

Kel stared at herself in the mirror, her blue eyes dancing.

"Good job," a deep voice said behind her.

She turned to Joren with a soft smile on her face. "These contacts are taking a minute to get used to," she admitted.

"Well, Christiana, I'm glad that not everything is perfect. When we leave Scanra I don't think your friends would very much enjoy if you kept the disguise. They might blame me for getting rid of the old Kel."

Kel rolled her eyes. "I do wonder how Neal would react knowing that you and I have found we can be civil to one another."

Joren shrugged noncommittally. Truthfully he wasn't anticipating their return to Tortall. He had a feeling Neal wouldn't be pleased that he and Kel were on better terms.

The hotel phone rang, startling both Kel and Joren. The blonde went to pick it up.

Kel walked into the bathroom, to take another pass in front of a mirror with better lighting. She had done a wonderful job disguising herself. With makeup she'd covered all her freckles and had used eyeliner to enhance her deep blue orbs.

"Kel!" Joren's voice was urgent.

"What is it?" she asked, walking back into the room.

"Winslow and Wayland are on their way here. They want to meet now, something has come up. I told Wayland about your disguise."

Kel nodded her understanding. A sharp knock on the door made her jump. She quickly went to the table and sat, as Joren moved to the door to let in their guests.

"Wayland!" Joren exclaimed, reaching out a hand in greeting. He turned to the younger man, who stood at the door, and extended his arm. "I assume you are Winslow. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Matthew."

Winslow quickly shook his hand, giving him a small nod. Kel was sitting at the table, the picture of a businesslike woman. Her laptop was open and she was typing furiously, the table around her covered with charts and figures. Feigning joyous surprise she stood and made her way towards the door.

"Wayland, it is good to see you," she said lightly, keeping her voice falsely bright. She hoped that Winslow wouldn't recognize her voice. It had been years, but she was very afraid.

Wayland shook her hand and turned towards Winslow. "Christiana, this is Winslow, my trusted partner. Winslow, this is Christiana."

Kel looked at Winslow and extended her arm in greeting. "It is wonderful to finally meet the man Wayland speaks so highly of," she said in the same light voice. "I apologize for my voice; I am getting over a cold." She smiled sweetly before returning to the table. "May I offer either of you a beverage?"

Wayland shook his head, but Winslow requested a soda. Kel retrieved one from the ice box in the room and got her and Joren water. The four sat around the small table.

Joren turned to Wayland. "You said it was urgent?"

"Unfortunately. It has come to my attention that King Maggur is planning on attacking Tortall with first melt. His weapon won't be completed until then and he is using the time to train his armies. However, he has amassed a smaller force in the south that will attack the northern border of Tortall within the next week. This is all very good and is all on schedule, yet, King Maggur is unhappy. He has made a new request of me that I have yet to fulfill."

Wayland paused and the others looked on expectantly. Kel and Joren were excited that such detailed battle information had been freely given to them, but were both apprehensive about King Maggur's most recent request. Both had schooled their features into those of intrigue and wonderment.

Wayland sighed before resuming. "He's requested a woman to do his bidding." Wayland's voice was suggestive; Kel knew exactly what King Maggur was looking for: a whore. "He says he will pay well. I told him I knew just the woman."

Kel gulped nervously, her face slipping into her Yamani mask.

The Tortallan traitor turned so that he was looking into Kel's eyes. "Will you comply?"

* * *

How far will Kel and Joren go to break down King Maggur's forces? Will they be able to find the Tortallan weapon plans in time? Stay tuned! Also, please review. The faster the reviews come in, the more motivation I have to write. 


End file.
